Por unas noches
by Alexa U.H
Summary: - E-es po-po-posi...positivo - apenas logró pronunciar y volteo la prueba de embarazo para que el pudiera ver. No podía dejar de sentirse extraño, esto era lo que siempre deseo, rehacer su clan, pero no podía evitar sentir enojo que ocurriera por un accidente en una aventura de algunas noches.
1. Chapter 1

Yo se que debería de hacer la continuación del otro fic, no me he olvidado pero me llego la inspiración para este y espero que les guste. Cualquier comentario sobre la historia o la redacción siempre se agradece .

\- Hablar -

"Pensamientos"

/Recuerdos/

Los personajes no me pertenecen son autoría de Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"La vida humana, su crecimiento, sus esperanzas, temores, amores, etcétera son el resultado de accidentes."_

 _\- Bertrand Russell_

 _(1872 - 1970)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 1**

\- Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun - apenas logro pronunciar en un hilo de voz mientras que sus perlados ojos miraban sorprendida el pequeño tuvo que sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - masculló enojado un joven azabache mientras golpeo la pared haciendo que se quebrara del fuerte impacto.

La joven que se encontraba con él saltó al escuchar el impacto en la pared y lo miró con temor.

\- ¿Qué va-vamos… - intentó preguntar algo, pero fue interrumpida por la gruesa voz del joven?

\- Voy a tomar aire - dijo fríamente y salió del cuarto sin siquiera mirarla.

Atravesó el pasillo para llegar a la sala, tomó sus llaves, se puso los zapatos y salió del departamento. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, necesitaba aire, necesitaba digerir lo que acaba de pasar.

\- Demonios - masculló en voz alta al recordar el rostro asustado de la chica cuando golpeo la pared.

 _"No puedo volver a reaccionar así, solo la voy a espantar más."_

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - se escuchó un grito agudo llamarlo, pero él lo ignoro, no se encontraba de humor - ¡Sasuke-kun!¡Sasuke-kun!

El azabache se hacía el sordo y seguía su marcha, tenía que regresar a su casa a resolver el problema.

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

 _\- E-es po-po-posi...positivo - apenas logró pronunciar y volteo la prueba de embarazo para que el pudiera ver._

 _"Dos líneas"_

 _Él no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, un sentimiento extraño lo inundó entre emoción y rabia. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Vio a la joven ponerse pálida y sentarse a la orilla de la cama. La mano con la sostenía la pequeña prueba de embarazo temblaba como si de párkinson se tratara._

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

Una mano lo sostenía del brazo impidiéndole seguir y su camino y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Sasuke-kun te vengo gritando desde lejos - dijo una joven cabellera rosada que había corrido para poder alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Sakura? - molesto se soltó de su agarre para seguir con su camino.

\- ¿Estas ocupado Sasuke-kun? - Sakura comenzó a caminar a su lado

Algunas personas los veían y murmuraban cosas preguntándose si salían juntos, otras la juzgaban y otras más se quejaban de que estuviera tan cerca del azabache. Pese a todo lo que había pasado el seguía siendo Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre más cotizado por todas las mujeres de Konoha y a ella le encantaba que pensaran que tenían algo porque sentía que se acercaba más a su sueño si la gente lo creía.

\- Sí - contestó secamente.

\- Bueno...es que yo quería saber...si...tenías un poco de tiempo antes de que te vuelvas a ir… - la chica se había sonrojado- para...salir juntos.

\- No - las ilusiones de la peli rosa se vieron destruidas por dos letras y su mirada se tornó triste.

\- Está bien Sasuke-kun, será para la próxima - le dirigió una sonrisa falsa - ¿A dónde ibas ahorita?

\- Por comida - menciono el chico al recordar que no habían comido aun y ya pasaban de las 7 de la tarde.

\- ¿Enserio? - la esperanza de pasar un romántico rato con el chico de sus sueños regreso - Te puedo acompañar, es más, porque no vamos rápido al a comparar unos ingredientes, vamos a tu casa y te preparo la cena ¿Qué te parece? - dijo muy entusiasmada la peli rosa.

Tenía que regresar a su casa, se hacía tarde y tenía que hablar con ella. Pero había un gran problema si regresaba en este momento posiblemente ella lo seguiría y entraría a su casa sin más como tantas otras veces lo ha hecho sin importarle su opinión. La conocía muy bien para saber lo insistente que era la peli rosa.

\- Hoy no estoy de ánimos Sakura - dijo y comenzó a saltar por los techos de la aldea para alejarse de ella.

\- ¡SASUKE-KUN!¡SASUKE!¡ESPERA! - grito la chica viendo cómo se alejaba.

Se había tardado más de lo que esperaba, ya iban a dar las 8 y ella tenía que regresar temprano a casa o la regañaban.

 _"No creo que me esperara, ya es tarde"_

La había dejado sola en su departamento por más de 3 horas. Tomo aire y entró al oscuro departamento, todavía se encontraban los zapatos de ella en la entrada, no se había marchado. Dejó la bolsa de comida que había comprado sobre la mesa y la otra bolsa que traía se la llevó con él, caminó hacia la habitación.

\- Tonta, te hubieras ido - susurró al llegar a la habitación.

Al entrar no había nadie en el cuarto, pero la luz del baño se encontraba prendida, se acercó a la cama, tomo la prueba de embarazo y la miro, en eso escucho arcadas del baño.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y miraba a la delgada joven abrazando el retrete.

\- Haciéndome amiga del excusado - soltó molesta por la pregunta y volvió a vomitar.

Sasuke sonrió, era extraño verla contestar sarcásticamente pero ese pequeño lado de ella le gustaba.

\- Creo que gaste dinero en vano - dijo sacando de la pequeña bolsa una caja con otra prueba de embarazo - era para estar seguros.

Ella solo sonrió dulcemente, su rostro se veía pálido y enfermo.

\- Vamos Hyuga levántate, hay que comer y llevarte a casa

\- S-si Sasuke-kun

La ayudo a que se levantara y salió del baño para servir lo que había comprado, minutos después Hinata salió de la habitación y se sentó en la mesa.

\- Espero no te caiga mal - mencionó al entregarle un plato de ramen y ella negó con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a comer en completo silencio, despacio, sin prisa. Ninguno decía nada, pero se notaba que querían hacerlo, el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse entre ellos hasta que Hinata decidió romper el silencio.

\- Sa-Sasuke-kun… - menciono y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer tu? - Hinata lo volteo a ver sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- ¿Y-yo? - sus perlados ojos se perdieron en la profundidad de los ojos del azabache.

\- Al final es tu decisión Hinata, no te puedo obligar a nada - dijo con ese desinterés que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Hinata se quedó con los ojos abiertos pensando que decir, mientras que Sasuke disimulada su nerviosismo con frialdad. No podía dejar de sentirse extraño, esto era lo que siempre deseo, rehacer su clan, pero no podía evitar sentir enojo que ocurriera por un accidente en una aventura de algunas noches.

\- Cre-creo...que...ter-terminare el embarazo - dijo bajando su mirada triste y escondiéndose detrás de su fleco.

 _"¿Que?"_

No era como que le interesara realmente, mejor para él, seguiría libre pero no podía negar que sus palabras le habían hecho un nudo en el estómago.

\- Y-yo n-no quiero...q-que...que… - no podía hablar, sentía que las palabras se le ahogaban en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Recordar al Uchiha golpear la pared de enojo al enterarse del embarazo la ponía triste, pero ella no quería que él se quedara por compromiso con ella. Ella quería enamorarse y tener una familia con alguien que la ame y no alguien como Sasuke que desde el principio le dejo claro que esto solo sería una aventura casual.

\- Me imagino, no quieres que se entere Naruto - dijo con rabia y se levantó de golpe.

\- ¡N-No! - alzo la voz ante el comentario del Uchiha

\- No tienes que decir más - Sasuke se retiraba de la mesa, pero Hinata lo tomó del brazo.

\- ¡Na-Naruto-kun n-no tiene na-nada que ve-ver! - grito mientras apretaba el brazo del Uchiha.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, el comentario del portador del rinnegan la había lastimado por alguna razón y el recordar su reacción al enterarse no ayudaba.

\- No...no quiero...qu-que...que tu...que te sientas...o-obligado...a...- tartamudeaba escondiendo su mirada y aguantando las lágrimas.

 _"¿Obligado?"_

Sasuke no entendía a qué se refería, iba a jalar su brazo para soltarse de su agarre y sintió un dolor en la mano, y en eso recordó como había reaccionado cuando se enteraron.

 _"La pared, idiota"_

\- ¿Tú que quieres? - su tono era más tranquilo, ella alzó el rostro para mirarlo.

\- No...no sé, pero...creo que...me...me gus-gustaría te-te-tenerlo - se sonrojo al decir lo último.

\- Entonces lo tendremos - soltó y la mirada de la Hyuga se ilumino.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les gustara. Quiero aclararlo, este y el capítulo que sigue estarán contados desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. Cualquier comentario sobre la historia o la redacción siempre se agradece . Espero que lo disfruten.

\- Hablar -

"Pensamientos"

/Recuerdos/

Los personajes no me pertenecen son autoría de Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _La desgracia abre el alma a una luz que la prosperidad no ve."_

 _-_ _Herni Dominique Lacordaire_

 _(1802 - 1861)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 2**

La brisa otoñal soplaba cálida mientras caminaba de regreso a mi departamento, había acompañado a Hinata parte del camino por las calles menos transitadas como siempre que la acompañaba a casa, el camino había sido tranquilo con excepción de algunas paradas que hicimos por sus náuseas.

Al llegar a mi departamento fui directo a mi habitación para acostarme, me acosté en la cama y un aroma familiar llegó a mí, era su aroma, ese aroma a lavanda tan común de ella. Había sido un día extraño y de cierta manera difícil.

\- Demonios - esto no tendría que haber pasado, se supone que solo sería una noche _._

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

 _Era la segunda vez que pisaba Konoha después de la cuarta guerra ninja y no tenía ánimos de nada, mi plan era descansar unas horas para poder irme al siguiente día. Pero nada de eso se cumplió, Naruto y Sakura habían ido a recibirme y organizado una fiesta por mi cumpleaños._

 _-_ _Sasuke-kun ¿Te estas divirtiendo? - Sakura se había pegado a mi brazo como chicle._

 _-_ _¡Vamos Sasuke!¡Bebe! - dijo Naruto ya algo alcoholizado mientras me acercaba otro vaso con sake._

 _-_ _Quien quita y en una de esas te vas bien acompañado - sonrió Sai mirando a Sakura la cual se sonrojo._

 _Cada vez se ponían más borrachos todos, parecía que nadie había cambiado. Algunos bailaban otros, bebían y conversaban, pero tanto bullicio ya me estaba cansando, necesitaba aire._

 _-_ _¿A dónde vas Sasuke? - pregunto Shikamaru al verme levantar_

 _-_ _Por aire_

 _Me dirigí a la puerta de aquel antro, había demasiada gente y ruido. Me estaba sofocando. Entre empujones intente pasar, pero choque bruscamente con una chica que casi cae al suelo si no la hubiera sujetado del brazo._

 _-_ _U-Uchiha-san - pronuncio asustada - pe-perdón._

 _Se notaba ebria, aunque intentara parecer normal y como no lo iba a estar si toda la noche Naruto e Ino la estuvieron incitando a tomar._

 _-_ _No importa Hyuga_

 _-_ _Q-que bueno que viniste - volteo a ver a Naruto y me sonrió - Naruto-kun está muy feliz._

 _-_ _Hmp - dije y salí del cuarto._

 _Cuando logre salir el aire fresco de la madrugada me golpeo, lo sentía. Había tomado mucho. Me alejé bastante un poco de la entrada y prendí el cigarro que me había dado el Nara. Casi serían las 4 de la mañana, mi presencia había durado más que suficiente._

 _Estaba a punto de irme cuando alguien se estrelló fuertemente contra mi espalda e intento salir corriendo a lo que yo sostuve su brazo ¿Que le ocurría este cretino?_

 _-_ _¡Ey imbécil! - dije molesto._

 _Sus ojos perlados llenos de lágrimas me miraban asustados._

 _-_ _Perdón - susurró entre lágrimas y se soltó de mi agarre para correr de nuevo._

 _-_ _¡HINATA!¡HINATA!¡ESPERATE CARAJO! - salió corriendo el Inuzuka y gritando - ¡AH! ¡ESTÚPIDO NARUTO ME LAS VA A PAGAR! - grito lleno de rabia._

 _El y Naruto eran igual de escandalosos. Lo mire extrañado y él pareció no notar mi presencia estaba muy alterado. Cuando intentó ingresar de nuevo al antro fue detenido por el Aburame que lo intentaba tranquilizar._

 _-_ _Kiba cálmate - el Aburame sostuvo sus hombros_

 _-_ _¡NO SHINO!¡QUE NO TE ENOJA TAMBIEN! - gritaba como desquiciado_

 _-_ _No vas a lograr nada así_

 _-_ _¡SÍ!¡ROMPERLE TODA LA CARA A ESE INFELIZ!_

 _-_ _Que escandaloso eres perro -solté con desdén._

 _Normalmente no era una persona que se metiera en los asuntos de los demás, pero por alguna razón parecía que Naruto estaba relacionado con la huida de la Hyuga y por eso le quieren partir la cara. Eso había llamado mi atención._

 _-_ _¡TU QUE SABES SASUKE!¡MEJOR CIERRA EL OCICO!_

 _-_ _Kiba cálmate por favor, empeoras las cosas - dijo Ino que salió para tranquilizar a la fierra._

 _-_ _¡NO!_

 _-_ _¡KIBA! - grito Ino mientras le volteaba la cara al Inuzuka de una cachetada - ¡SOLO EMPEORAS LAS COSAS!_

 _-_ _Que problemático - Shikamaru había salido junto con Ino del antro._

 _-_ _Cállate Shikamaru, ya hablé con Sakura y Naruto. Todos dejen a Hinata tranquila, mañana ellos la buscaran y arreglaran las cosas. Todos estamos muy ebrios hoy_

 _-_ _Si Neji estuviera aquí ya le habría roto la cara a Naruto - dijo el Inuzuka ya más tranquilo._

 _-_ _Pero no esta_

 _El Inuzuka, Ino y el Aburame se alejaron de la entrada mientras seguían discutiendo, pero ya más calmados._

 _-_ _¿Qué pasó adentro? - pregunte a Shikamaru._

 _-_ _Puras cosas problemáticas_

 _De reojo lo mire molesto ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? El encendía un cigarrillo muy tranquilamente como si con eso hubiera resuelto todas las dudas._

 _-_ _Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste_

 _-_ _Sí, lo se_

 _-_ _Bueno una de ellas era que Hinata y Naruto estaban comenzando a salir, nada formal aun, pero todo parecía que no tardarían en formalizar un noviazgo - le dio una aspirada profunda a su cigarro y saco el humo - ah… - suspiro pesadamente - pero ahorita...Sakura beso a Naruto y Hinata los vio - volvió a aspirar su cigarro._

 _Todo parecía más tranquilo. No puedo creer que Naruto estuviera saliendo con la Hyuga, eso explicaba su salida. No era novedad que a ella le gustara el idiota de Naruto, todos lo sabíamos, menos Naruto obviamente._

 _-_ _Me voy_

 _Ya no veía el caso de estar ahí y tampoco quería seguir ahí. Comencé a alejarme del antro, el aire me había pegado bastante, ya me sentía bastante ebrio. Caminé hacia mi departamento, pero era obvio que estaba borracho me sentí perdido por un momento, había tomado la dirección equivocada._

 _-_ _Ey señorita acompáñeme, yo la llevo - la voz de un hombre llamó mi atención._

 _Volteé a ver y vi a una joven de shorts cortos dorados y playera negra siendo levantada por un hombre mayor que le insistía acompañarlo mientras que ella inútilmente oponía resistencia, se notaba su mal estado. Me detuve un minuto a observar la escena, la chica se me hizo familiar, su conjunto y esa larga cabellera azul._

 _-Hyuga_

" _Tú te lo buscaste"_

 _Eso te pasa por beber tanto, comencé a caminar de nuevo. Ese no era asunto mío, si le pasaba algo por beber tanto era cosa suya por tonta._

 _-_ _¡N-NO! - grito y volteé a verlos._

 _Él ya la tenía envuelta en sus asquerosos brazos, una mano en la cintura, la otra sobre sus glúteos y la intentaba besar. Era enfermo, algo dentro de mí no me dejo continuar mi camino, tenía que intervenir, pero yo no era así, a mí que más me daba si por tonta le hacían algo. Al verlo besarla a la fuerza mientras ella forcejeaba, se veía tan frágil y patética. Algo en mi interior radio al ver la escena. Ese asqueroso anciano. La tenía que ayudar, era patética._

 _-_ _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - dije molesto._

 _-_ _¡Lárgate, no es tu asunto! - me dijo molesto y me empujo._

 _Le sostuve la mano y lo jalé para que se apartara de ella._

 _-_ _¡Que te crees mocoso! - alzo su puño para soltarme un golpe, pero se quedó estático al ver que había activado mi sharingan._

 _-_ _¿U-Uchiha-san? - me nombro y se dejó caer en el suelo a llorar_

 _-_ _Malditos mocosos - dijo el viejo intentando hacerse el fuerte y se marchó de ahí refunfuñando._

 _Ahora no sabía qué hacer, la Hyuga no paraba de llorar en el suelo y si la dejaba ahí cualquier imbécil se intentaría propasar de nuevo._

 _-_ _Eres una kunoichi, levántate Hyuga - la tome de los brazos y la levante._

 _-_ _¡Uchiha-san! - dijo y se lanzó a mi pecho llorando._

 _Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás había hablado con esta chica fuera de un saludo y ahora estaba llorando encima de mí, mojando mi camisa y llenándola de mocos. La tomé fuerte de los brazos para apartarla bruscamente de mí, pero me detuve, la aleje lentamente para verla a la cara._

 _-_ _Te llevo a tu casa_

 _-_ _¡No! - soltó rápido, sus ojos me miraron asustada y se puso pálida - a mi...a mi casa no, por favor._

 _-_ _¿Que? - como que, a su casa, entonces a donde, no podía dejarla ahí_

 _-_ _N-no…no puedo llegar en este estado - dijo avergonzada._

 _Claro la chica buena, primogénita de uno de los clanes más respetados de Konoha no podía llegar arrastrando palabras y cayéndose de borracha._

 _-_ _¿Entonces?_

 _-_ _N-no sé...se supone que me quedaría e-en casa de Sa-Sakura-chan - dijo con apenas un hilo de voz._

 _-_ _Vamos, te quedaras conmigo_

 _Que mierda estabas diciendo Sasuke Uchiha. La tomé de la muñeca y comencé a caminar sin darle oportunidad de decir nada. Yo no era así, pero algo dentro de mí no podía dejarla indefensa en la calle por más que quisiera._

 _Al llegar a mi departamento la vi dudar si entrar o no. Todo el camino había ido muy callada, tropezando algunas veces por lo alcoholizada, pero sin decir ni una palabra._

 _-_ _Dormirás en la cama, esta al fondo por el pasillo_

 _-_ _N-No, e-está bien a-aquí - dijo mirando el sillón_

 _-_ _Es mi casa, dormirás en la cama_

 _Parecía que iba a protestar de nuevo, pero solo agacho la mirada y asintió._

 _-_ _Vamos te daré algo de ropa_

 _Que te está pasando Sasuke, porque la trajiste a tu casa. Deje mis zapatos en la entrada y camine hacia la recamara, de reojo vi que ella hizo lo mismo y se dispuso a seguirme. AL llegar al cuarto se sentó sobre la cama mientras yo buscaba una playera y un short para que se cambiara._

 _-_ _Toma - le estire la muda de ropa y ella la tomo._

 _-_ _U-Uchiha-san - estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando escuché mi nombre y me volteé para verla_

 _Estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama mirando al suelo, parecía querer decir algo y a la vez nada. Qué demonios quería esta mujer._

 _-_ _Gra-gracias por todo_

 _-_ _Hmp - iba a seguir mi camino, solo quería descansar cuando ella volvió a hablar_

 _-_ _U-Uchiha-san...pu-puedo… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?_

 _Seguía sin mirarme._

 _-_ _¿Que?_

 _-_ _¿Us-usted...usted me...usted me...me con-considera...a-a-atractiva? - vi como su rostro se ponía más rojo de lo que ya estaba por el alcohol_

 _-_ _Lo dices por lo que paso con Naruto_

 _Mis palabras parecieron tomarla por sorpresa y volteo a verme con los ojos muy abiertos._

 _-_ _U-usted se… ¿se enteró?_

 _-_ _Todo el lugar_

 _Volvió a bajar la mirada, parecía acongojada. No podía negar que se veía deliciosa con ese short corto y esa playera en v entallada resaltaba su fina cintura y sus enormes senos. Me acerca a donde ella estaba, me incline y le tome la barbilla para que me mirara._

 _-_ _Hyuga, hasta un ciego podría ver tu bella figura - vi como su rostro se iluminaba como foco de navidad - si Naruto no se da cuenta es más idiota de lo que pensé._

 _La solté y me di media vuelta, el alcohol me estaba afectando. Si me quedaba un minuto más posiblemente me lanzaría sobre ese cuerpo tan femenino y delicioso. Pero mi salida se vio frustrada, ella se había levantado rápido de la cama y me había tomado del brazo._

 _-_ _Ha…Haz… ¡Hazme sentir mujer!_

 _-_ _¿Que? - la volteé a ver, ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos temblaban_

 _-_ _Qui-quiero...quiero saber que se siente ser deseada_

 _-_ _¿Que?_


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Cualquier comentario sobre la historia o la redacción siempre se agradece . Espero que lo disfruten.

\- Hablar -

"Pensamientos"

/Recuerdos/

Los personajes no me pertenecen son autoría de Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

.

.

.

" _La desgracia abre el alma a una luz que la prosperidad no ve."_

-Herni Dominique Lacordaire

(1802 - 1861)

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3**

 _La chica más tímida e inocente que he conocido, la que le profesaba desde niños un amor incondicional al idiota de mi mejor amigo, esta mujer con un cuerpo de infarto ahora me pedía que la hiciera sentir mujer. Tenía que ser una broma_

 _¿Y Naruto? - pregunte serio_

 _Realmente yo no tenía inconveniente, tenía un cuerpo de locura. Al verla con ese conjunto tan atrevido para ella, puedo perfectamente imaginar cómo se vería sin él. Esas curvas, esos grandes senos, esos carnosos labios, esas enormes caderas. Me estaba excitando solo con su propuesta._

 _Qui-quiero olvidarme de todo hoy - bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior._

 _Dios, esa se veía tan sensual con ese gesto. El alcohol no me dejaba pensar fríamente, solo quería saltarle encima, arrancarle la ropa y hacerla mía. Pero…_

 _Te quieres vengar de Sakura ¿verdad?_

 _Alzó rápido el rostro y me miro sorprendida, le había dado en el clavo._

 _N-no soy tan buena persona - sonrió de una forma triste y soltó mi brazo - pe-perdón Uchiha-san, n-no quería molestarte._

 _¿Porque se disculpaba? Yo tampoco era buena persona, que más daba sus motivos. Sexo era sexo al final, ¿cuándo había dudado en tirarme a una chica? Menos a una tan buena, se veía tan inocente, tan inocentemente excitante._

 _La tome de su fina cintura aprisionando su delicado cuerpo contra mi cuerpo. Ella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa que se ahogó cuando me apodere de su boca con pasión. Sus besos eran torpes y acelerados, no sabía besar, varias veces sus dientes chocaron con los míos. Me alejé un poco de ella y solté una pequeña risa, sus torpes movimientos me causaban gracias._

 _Pe-per-perdón - susurro mirando al suelo apenada con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro - ja-jamás he hecho esto_

 _Su pongo que no sería su primer beso, pero se notaba su falta de experiencia. "Jamás he hecho esto" esas habían sido sus palabras, eso quería decir que ¿era virgen?_

 _Hinata ¿eres virgen?_

 _Antes mis palabras su rostro se coloreó como tomate y se escondió entre mi pecho apretando fuertemente mi camisa._

 _Y-Yo…- asintió con la cabeza_

 _Sonreí de lado, no podía creer que estuviera dispuesta a entregarme algo tan importante, a un desgraciado como yo. Jamás había desvirgado a ninguna mujer, normalmente las mujeres con las que me acostaba ya tenían un largo historial._

 _Mírame - tome barbilla para alzar su rostro, sus perlados ojos eran hermosos - tranquilízate_

 _Volví a besarla. Sus besos no fueron tan torpes como al principio, menos agresivos, más apasionados. Apagué la luz del cuarto y comencé a desabrocharle el short y la playera sin dejar de besarla, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo, ella por su lado, con sus manos temerosamente me desabotono la camisa y yo hice el resto._

 _La tome por las piernas para cargarla, grito de sorpresa, me rodeo con sus largas y torneadas piernas y se aferró a mi cuello. La recosté sobre la cama con delicadeza, jamás había tratado a una mujer así, pero con ella me nacía hacerlo, quería que disfrutara como nunca su primera vez._

 _Me coloque sobre ella. Su rostro se encontraba de lado, no quería mirarme, está completamente roja y con sus brazos intentaba cubrirse los pechos. La mire por unos instantes, mis ojos se paseaban por cada curva de su cuerpo pecaminoso. Sus grandes y redondos senos, su vientre plano y su diminuta cintura, sus anchas caderas, todo su cuerpo era perfecto. El simple hecho de mirarla hacía que mi miembro se pusiera cada vez más duro._

 _N-no m-me mi-mire tanto_

 _La tome de las muñecas y las puse a un lado de su cuerpo para que se descubriera los pechos, me acerque a su cuello y lo lamí lentamente hasta llegar a su oreja, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse._

 _Me encanta mirarte, eres perfecta - susurre en su oído con mi ronca voz._

 _Volví a tomar esos labios deliciosos, como una fiera devorando su almuerzo. Esa mujer me excitaba demasiado, sentía como mi miembro latía. Con una mano cuidaba mi peso para no aplastarla mientras que con la otra comenzaba a masajear uno de sus senos sobre el brasier blanco que traía. Un suspiro quedó ahogado entre esos besos pasionales y sus dedos se entrelazaron por mi cabello haciendo más profundos cada beso, esa batalla interminable de leguas._

 _Me separé de ella en busca de aire y comencé a besar su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo algunas veces. Quería marcar ese cuerpo blanquecino como mío, mientras que deslizaba mi mano debajo de su sostén para sentir sus redondos pechos y sus erectos pezones._

 _Jadeaba y sus manos se paseaban en mi cabello mientras yo mordía y lamia cada espacio de su cuerpo. Retire su brasier para poder probar esos deliciosos pechos. Comencé a lamer y succionar una de sus bubis y con la otra mano masajeaba la otra, ella me hundía más y más, mientras que sus gemidos aumentaban. Después de terminar mi trabajo uno pasé a la otra y comencé a bajar mi mano a su intimidad._

 _Hinata gimió fuertemente cuando sintió que hundía un dedo en su interior y con el pulgar masajeaba su clítoris, la vi estremecerse, arquear su espalda y temblar de placer cuando comencé a dibujar lentos círculos con el dedo que estaba en su interior. Lo moví más rápido y sentí mi mano más mojada._

 _Sa-Sasuke… - dijo entre gemidos, había tenido un orgasmo. El primer orgasmo de una virgen._

 _Mi nombre se escucha tan bien entre sus labios, quería escucharla gemir más. Mi erguido miembro palpitaba sin control, ya era suficiente de juegos. Quería sentirla, quería hacerla mía, ya no podía esperar más. Tome su braga y la arranque con un solo movimiento, destrozando toda la prenda._

 _¡Ah! - grito por mi rudeza_

 _Tranquila, prometo ser gentil_

 _Guie mi hinchado miembro hasta la entrada de su vagina, al sentir lo caliente y húmeda que estaba no puede reprimir un gruñido._

 _Relájate, esto te dolerá un poco_

 _Asintió y cerró los ojos. Frote el pene contra su húmeda abertura, soltó un suspiro y sus caderas se movieron más cerca de mí, ella esta tan deseosa de que estuviera dentro de ella. Comencé a introducirme lentamente para no lastimarla demasiado._

 _¡Ah! - grito y gimió al mismo tiempo._

 _Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a las cobijas y de sus ojos algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Cuando logré introducirme, me quedé quieto unos segundos antes de empezar a moverme lentamente._

 _Sa-Sasuke- gimió, su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor._

 _Tranquila - gruñí y me acerqué a besarla_

 _Era demasiado estrecha, por más que quisiera ir despacio mi cuerpo no lo aguataba. Solo quería destrozarla. Comencé a acelerar un poco el ritmo._

 _Lo siento_

 _Duele - chillo_

 _No puedo contenerme...Hinata_

 _La tomé de la cintura y la atraje más cerca de mí para penetrarla más profundamente, solté un gemido brusco por el placer. Mi pene se encontraba en el paraíso y no quería marcharse jamás de esa apretada calidez. Nunca había sentido tanto placer con una mujer, puede que fuera porque era virgen._

 _Sasuke - escuchar mi nombre entre sus gemidos solo aumentaban mis ganas de follarla sin control._

 _Parecía que ya no le dolía tanto, de su boca salían jadeos y gemidos de placer, sus pechos rebotaban bruscamente con cada embestida y sus manos se aferraban a las cobijas._

 _¡Más! - grito_

 _Eso era lo último que necesitaba para excitarme, ella pidiéndome más. Dios era el paraíso en la tierra, sus deliciosos gemidos, su estreches, los espasmos de ella apretando mi pene sin clemencia, avisándome que está por llegar al clímax, por segunda vez._

 _Hinata - gemí al llegar al clímax junto con ella._

 _Me incliné sobre ella y la besé en la boca, saboreando la sal de su sudor mientras me corría en su interior y me perdida en el placer abrumador que me proporciona aquella mujer._

 _Salí lentamente de ella, mi respiración agitada y la de ella igual era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Me acosté a su lado y el cansancio llegaba rápidamente a mí._

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_


	4. Chapter 4

Primero como siempre les quiero agradecer a todos su apoyo, no sabes cuanto me motivan sus comentarios y segundo les pido una disculpa por la tardanza. Como siempre cualquier comentario sobre la historia o la redacción siempre será bienvenida y agradecida. Espero que lo disfruten.

\- Hablar -

"Pensamientos"

/Recuerdos/

Los personajes no me pertenecen son autoría de Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

.

.

.

"El sol no se ha puesto aún por ultima vez"

\- Tito Livio

(59 A. C. - 64 A. C.)

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4**

Acostado en la cama, mirando al techo perdido en sus pensamientos. La cabeza de ella descansaba sobre su hombro y su rostro se escondía en su cuello, su brazo derecho lo apretaba contra su pecho en un intento vano de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón mientras que el otro descansaba sobre el pecho de él. El por su lado con el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su femenino cuello jugaba con su la larga cabellera, el otro brazo o más bien prótesis aceptada después de mucha insistencia por parte de su rubio amigo le servía de almohada extra para su cabeza.

Si bien se habían acostumbrado a la silenciosa compañía del otro y podían pasar horas en esa posición sin darse cuenta en ese momento todo parecía incómodo. El aire 3n la habitación se sentía tenso y el tiempo pasaba más lento que de costumbre, ambos parecían querer decir algo, pero simplemente ninguno se animaba.

\- No te vayas, no creo poder hacer esto sola - murmuro hundiendo aún más su pálido rostro en el varonil cuello y apretando la camisa de él.

\- Eres más fuerte de lo crees.

\- No te vayas - repitió

Ella siempre dudaba más de lo que debía de su fortaleza a pesar de haberla demostrado en un sin fin de ocasiones. El confiaba en ella, aunque tampoco es que quisiera irse y dejarla sola con todo, pero tenía órdenes y antes que todo era ninja.

\- Sabes si pudiste limpiar el departamento e ir a entrenar con tu padre después de quedar destrozada la primera vez, creo esto no es nada para ti - se burló el pelinegro.

\- ¡Sa-Sasuke! - replicó sentándose rápidamente en la cama para mirarlo, su rostro estaba tan rojo de vergüenza por el comentario.

El Uchiha sonrió triunfante, le encantaba molestarla por alguna razón. Le dejo caer el pesado brazo que usaba de almohada para que se volviera a recostar, cambio de posición para quedar frente a ella y poder abrazarla mejor. Ella escondió su rostro en su pecho avergonzada por su comentario.

\- E-eso...eso fu-fue diferente

Sasuke recargo su mandíbula en la cabeza de ella. Después de tantos años en la oscuridad y en soledad se sentía tranquilo, se sentía feliz. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en la primera mañana que despertó con ella en brazos.

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

 _Los pájaros comenzaban a cantar y el sol comenzaba a hacerse presente en el firmamento. Sasuke había tenido el mejor descanso que desde su infancia no experimentaba, un descanso pleno y sin pesadillas. Su adormecimiento comenzaba a desvanecerse, se levantó para ver que eso suave y cálido a lo que se aferraba._

\- _¿Qué es esto?_

 _Los recuerdos de la noche anterior venían a su mente, no podía creer que había dormido con esa mujer, con la que tendría que ser la mujer de su mejor amigo._

 _El cuerpo femenino se revolcó un poco en la cama en busca del calor masculino que había perdido cuando este se levantó. Con la sábana cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de la chica y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño, tenía una pequeña cruda y muchas cosas que hacer antes de irse de la aldea._

 _Se baño, arreglo y fue a la cocina a buscar algo que comer, no había nada como era común en su departamento. Tomo un vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas para después salir del departamento._

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

\- Tengo que ver a un doctor - se tocó el vientre

\- ¿Cómo siguen tus náuseas?

\- Mmmm...bien, supongo - contestó insegura y alzó el rostro para verlo.

\- Hmp - bufó, era obvio que mentía.

\- Estoy bien, enserio. Solo me dan nauseas en la mañana, después de desayunar, de comer, de cenar, con olores muy fuertes, cuando me recuesto, si me muy brusco, antes de dormir y creo que ya - sonrió de manera burlona.

\- Hyuga - dijo molesto por su broma.

No era de él mostrar preocupación, pero esta vez era diferente, se convertiría en papá y tenía que cuidar a mujer que cargaba el futuro de los Uchihas, pero cada vez lo hacía ella siempre parecía que se burlaba de él.

\- No te enojes, me dan nauseas - río y escondió su rostro en su pecho y lo abrazo.

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

\- _Mmmm…_

 _Los rayos del sol ya entraban por la ventana y chocaban con el rostro de Hinata provocándole dolor de cabeza._

\- _¿Dónde...Dónde estoy? - abrió lentamente los ojos y llevo sus manos a la cabeza._

 _Jamás se había sentido así, la luz que se colaba por la ventana le molestaba los ojos, su cabeza está por estallar y su boca moría de sed. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda grito y se tiró al suelo jalando la sabana para cubrirse._

\- _¿Po-por qué?_

 _Todavía no entendía qué pasa, miro a su alrededor para identificar en dónde estaba. Se levantó del suelo, se enredó en la sabana y comenzó a recoger su ropa mientras examinaba la habitación._

 _No existía prácticamente ningún adorno, realmente era una habitación muy sencilla, ordenada y amplia. Había un ropero, tocador, una cama y dos mesas de noche; sobre una de ellas había un reloj que marcaba las 10 de la mañana y en la ora dos fotos, una de ellas era la foto que se había tomado saliendo de la academia el equipo 7 y la otra era una foto familiar._

\- _U-Uchiha-san - susurro_

 _Los recuerdos de la noche salvaje que había tenido con el azabache regresaron a su mente y su rostro se tiñó completamente de rojo._

\- _¿Qué hiciste Hinata? ¡Eres una tonta! - Se recrimino_

 _Activo su byakugan para revisar si había alguien más en el departamento, cuando vio que estaba sola se relajó un poco. Termino de agarrar su ropa, entro al baño y abrió la llave del agua. Al verse en el espejo su rostro se puso rojo nuevamente._

 _-E-es...un salvaje_

 _Todo su cuerpo blanquecino estaba lleno de marcas, su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen. No había lugar en donde no tuviera marcas moradas, algunos era chupetones y otras más de los dedos del azabache por lo fuerte que la tomo. Esto no podía ser peor, le ardía la vagina, le dolían los muslos, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y aparte de todo eso tenía que ocultar su cuerpo moreteado._

 _Tomo una ducha rápida, intentando relajarse y al salir se puso la ropa que traía, pero tenía un grave problema con eso, el escote de su ropa no ayudaba a ocultar las marcas en su cuerpo. Busco en el armario de él una sudadera sin logo familiar y se cubrió con ella._

 _Estaba a punto de irse, solo le faltaba hacer la cama no quería dejar desordenado. Pero antes de poder terminar algo llamó su atención, unas manchas rojas en la sabana. Si la molestia al caminar y las marcas en su piel no eran suficiente prueba de su virginidad perdida, esa sábana se lo reafirmaba._

 _La quitó rápidamente de la cama y corrió al baño a lavarla. Tallo y tallo hasta que logró quitarle la sangre para después meterlas a lavar, solo esperaría a que salieran para tenderlas y salir de ahí._

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

Hinata había caído rendida en brazos de Morfeo, últimamente dormida casi todo el día. Sasuke miró el reloj que marcaba las 4:43 de la tarde, si se quedaban así por más tiempo se les haría tarde.

\- Hinata, despierta tienes que ir a casa - moviéndola y soltándola del abrazo.

\- Mmmmm - se quejó ella - no quiero, estoy cansada - le dio la espalda al Uchiha y se hizo bolita.

\- Despierta - se sentó en la cama y la empujo para que se despertara - tu padre te ha de estar buscando.

\- Mmmmm...lo dudo

\- Ándale Hyuga, le dije a Kakashi que quería hablar con tu familia hoy a las 6

\- ¡¿QU-QUE?! - grito sorprendida y se levantó de golpe.

\- Dejaremos esto arreglado antes de irme - ordenó

Los perlados ojos de la chica lo veían asombrada y de cierta asustada, sabía que tenía que enfrentar esto en cualquier momento, pero no creía que sería tan pronto. Le aterraba la reacción que tendría su padre y el consejo de ancianos.

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

\- _¡Hyuga levántate, no te puedes quedar más! - grito el azabache al entrar a la habitación._

 _Al entrar al cuarto se dio cuenta que no había nadie y que habían retirado las sábanas de la cama. Se acercó a la cama y supo porque habían quitado las sábanas, sobré el colchón se podían ver un par de gotas de sangre._

 _Comenzó a preparar sus cosas para la misión, ya iba retrasado con su salida. Cuando tuvo todo listo tomó la bolsa con ramen que había dejado encima de la mesa y salió del departamento no sin antes cerrarlo bien. Camino hacia lado opuesto de la salida de Konoha._

 _Casi al llegar a su destino vio en un escondido callejón a un rubio atolondrado y una escandalosa pelirosa que discutían, era obvio que se dirigían al mismo lugar que él. Paso rápido para no ser notado por ellos y al llegar exigió ver a la Hyuga._

\- _¡Hyuga! - exclamó cuando llegó al patio de entrenamiento._

\- _Perdón Hiashi-sama, no quiso hacerme caso - se disculpó la mujer que lo recibió_

\- _¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi casa Uchiha? - interrogó irritado el líder del clan_

\- _El asunto no es contigo - replicó el azabache_

\- _Ten más respeto traidor - gritó un joven que se encontraba con ellos_

\- _Ko-kun, Otosan. Tran-tranquilos por favor - suplicó la joven ojiperla_

 _La joven se acercó al Uchiha, intentado distraer la tensión que se había provocado._

\- _¿Qué o-ocurre Uchiha-san?_

\- _Necesito hablar contigo - lanzó una mirada fulminante a los dos hombres que los observaban_

 _La chica volteo a ver a su padre, se disculpó y pidió permiso para retirarse. Ya habían acabado de entrenar, pero aun así no quería hacer enojar más a su padre. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al otro lado del jardín para hablar._

\- _Te entrenar muy rudo ¿verdad? - pregunta que le extraño_

 _La había notado caminar extraño y parte de un moretón que traía en el cuello._

\- _Mi padre es muy exigente._

\- _Ya lo noté - dijo señalando su cuello amoratado._

 _Los colores en su rostro cambiaron drásticamente, se puso nerviosa y jalo su cabello para ocultar su cuello._

\- _N-no...no e-es por e-el entrena...miento - tartamudeo y el Uchiha la miró extrañado_

 _Hinata no sabía qué hacer, la oscura mirada de él la hacía sentir pequeña. Tímida y lentamente abrió su sudadera con temor dejando ver camisa de red que traía y que no ocultaba para nada todas las marcas de su piel, lo que hizo caer en cuenta las marcas en la piel de la joven eran su culpa._

" _Creo que anoche exagere"_

\- _De eso quería hablar_

\- _¿Qu-que? - susurro y subió rápidamente la cremallera de su chamarra_

\- _No le puedes decir a nadie lo que paso anoche_

" _Yo tampoco quiero que nadie se entere"_

 _Ella se quedó viéndolo con asombro, no era algo que le tuviera que decir. Ahora como miraría a Naruto a los ojos de nuevo._

\- _Es obvio, pero aun así lo dejaré en claro, esto no se repetirá ¿entiendes?_

 _Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza y Sasuke le entregó la bolsa que traía en la mano._

\- _Es ramen que compre para que desayunaras y una pastilla del día siguiente, por si no te acuerdas no usamos condón así que tómatela_

 _Los colores tomaron posesión del rostro de Hinata, sus ojos saltaron de asombro, su boca se abrió un poco intentando decir algo, pero si saber qué decir. Se sentía desfallecer._

\- _¿Entendiste?_

 _Hinata cerró sus ojos y asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, tomo la bolsa rápidamente. Lo único que quería era dejar de pensar en esa noche, todo lo que había hecho y dicho la avergonzaba demasiado._

 _Ambos caminaron de regreso a la casa sin decir una palabra, Hinata acompañaría a Sasuke a la salida, era su "invitado" después de todo. Al llegar a la sala una de las personas que ayudaban en la mansión apareció._

\- _Hinata-sama tiene más invitados - dijo la joven_

\- _¿Quien?_

\- _¡Hinata! - grito un rubio que venía detrás de la joven y seguido de él, apareció una joven de cabello rosado y ojos jade._

\- _Na-Naruto-kun_

" _Demonios, quería salir antes de que llegaran"_

\- _¿Sasuke?_

\- _¿Sasuke-kun qué haces aquí? - cuestionó la ojiverde extrañada._

\- _No se te olvide Hyuga - mencionó y pasó de largo a los recién llegados._

\- _¡Espera! ¡Sasuke! - grito el rubio_

\- _Es tarde, conozco la salida_

 _Sasuke se alejó sin hacerles caso. Sakura y Naruto estaban extrañados y confundido de encontrar ahí al azabache mientras que Hinata estaba aterrada de verlos a ambos jóvenes frente a ella._

\- _Hinata ¿Que hacia Sasuke-kun aquí? - pregunto la pelirosa._

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

\- Sasuke-kun no...no creo que sea buena idea

Sasuke tomaba las cosas de la Hyuga para irse.

\- Confía en mí

\- No...no es eso, este bebé tiene sangre muy poderosa y puede que el consejo de ancianos lo quieran usar o peor

\- Kakashi no lo permitirá y yo tampoco

\- Pero y si…

\- Mejor apúrate - ordenó cortándola a mitad de la oración

Él sabía por qué estaba tan preocupada, concia la exigencia del clan Hyuga y si bien tenían dos opciones; se alegraban por el increíble poder que heredaría su hijo, lo cual también podría ser peligroso para el bebé o lo rechazaban por romper la pureza de su sangre. Pero eso no importaba, él estaba ahí y lo protegería, aunque tuviera que desertar en la aldea de nuevo.

Hinata se levantó de la cama, no quería hacer enojar a Sasuke, pero apenas se levantó tuvo que salir corriendo al baño. Sasuke comenzó a escuchar arcadas, otra vez estaba vomitando. Suspiro pesadamente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama a esperar a que ella saliera.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por el apoyo, me llena de alegría que les guste y espero que las cosas intensas que les tengo preparadas les gusten y como siempre les recuerdo que cualquier comentario sobre la historia o la redacción siempre es bienvenida y agradecida. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

\- Hablar -

"Pensamientos"

/Recuerdos/

Los personajes no me pertenecen son autoría de Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

.

.

.

"No se puede escapar de la responsabilidad del mañana evadiéndola hoy"

\- Abraham Lincoln

(1809 - 1865)

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5**

Todo había explotado, todo estaba mal. Sasuke gritaba furioso y mi padre le contestaba de igual manera. Solo quería hacerme bolita en un rincón y llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué no podían estar feliz por mí?

\- ¡HINATA VENDRÁ CONMIGO! - gritó Sasuke-kun

Me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me jalo con fuerza levantándome del suelo, me lastimaba la presión en mi brazo, pero no podía reaccionar, me sentía abstraída de la situación.

\- ¡SUELTA A MI HIJA EN ESTE MOMENTO! - gritaba mi padre

\- ¡AQUÍ EL ÚNICO BASTARDO ERES TU!

Me sentía en shock, todo parecía irreal. Podía sentir el ardor en mi mejilla y la presión en mi brazo, voltee a ver a Sasuke-kun con miedo, me estaba lastimando, pero parecía no darse cuenta. Sasuke tenía activado su sharingan, se veía más que furioso, dirigí mi mirada a mi padre, él también había activado su byakugan; era claro se iban a destrozar ahí.

\- ¡SUÉLTALA! ¡NO LO VOY A REPETIR! - mi padre estaba tomando posición de combate.

\- ¡INTENTALO ANCIANO! - reto arrogantemente Sasuke-kun y me puso detrás de él.

Los guardias de mi padre entraron de golpe y tomaron posición de combate sin saber realmente qué ocurría. Entre toda la gente logre visualizar a Hanabi ella parecía no saber cómo detener esto, yo solo podía ver la fuerte espalda de Sasuke-kun mientras me seguía preguntando cómo todo se había descontrolado tan rápido.

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

 _Eran 20 para las 6 cuando llegue a la mansión, no me sentía muy bien después de regresar toda la comida. Sasuke-kun me había acompañado una cuadra antes de mi casa por si me desmayaba o me sentía mal. Cuando entre Hanabi ya me estaba esperando._

\- _¿En dónde has estado toda la tarde? Mi papá te está buscando desde las 2_

\- _Lo siento Hana-chan salía a comer y luego a caminar_

\- _Mmmmm_

\- _Hinata, que bueno que llegaste porque el Hokage nos citó a las 6 - parecía molesto, tal vez porque íbamos tarde_

 _Subí a refrescarme rápido y salimos hacia la oficina del Hokage. Entre techo y techo íbamos Hanabi, mi padre, dos escoltas y yo. Comenzaba a sentirme mal y tenía ganas de vomitar de nuevo._

 _Al llegar al despacho del Hokage eran las 6:10, mi padre iba molesto no le gustaba llegar tarde. Shikamaru nos acompañó a la oficina del Hokage._

\- _Sexto, ya llegó la familia Hyuga - nos anunció_

\- _Gracias Shikamaru_

 _Entramos y él se retiró, los guardias de mi padre se quedaron afuera de la oficina._

\- _Siento el retraso Sexto - se disculpó mi padre y volteo a verme con molestia_

\- _No se preocupe Hiashi-sama_

\- _¿Vamos a hablar con él aquí?_

 _Sasuke-kun salió de entre las sombras, con esa pose y mirada altanera tan típica de él._

\- _De hecho, Hiashi-sama fue Sasuke el que pidió esta reunión_

 _Trágame tierra, ya no quería que esto continuara. Mis piernas temblaban y sabía que tenía que dar yo la notica, pero no podía. Tenía miedo._

\- _¿Que? - preguntó mi padre confundido_

 _Nadie entendía lo que ocurría en esa oficina, únicamente nosotros._

\- _Y-yo qui-quiero de-decir a-algo – tartamudeé, me sentía muy nerviosa_

\- _Hinata ¿tú sabes de qué va todo esto? - preguntó mi padre_

\- _Pues ve-veras…_

\- _Hinata y yo tendremos un bebé_

 _Voltee a verlo estupefacta, no podía creer que lo dejara salir, así como así. Por un segundo nadie dijo nada, todos estaban en shock._

\- _¿Qué dijiste Sasuke? - preguntó el Sexto_

\- _Hinata y yo seremos papás_

\- _¿¡QUE CLASE DE MALA BROMA ES ESTA!? - gritó mi padre_

\- _No es una broma_

\- _Padre, cálmate - dijo Hanabi_

\- _¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE!? ¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES LA HEREDERA DE UN CLAN, NO UNA PROSTITUTA! - mi padre estaba rojo de ira, tanto que las venas de la frente le saltaban_

\- _Hiashi-sama tranquilícese por favor, deje que se expliquen_

\- _¡NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR SEXTO! ¡ESTA ZORRA LE ABRIÓ LAS PIERNAS AL PRIMER PENDEJO QUE LE PASÓ ENFRENTE!_

\- _Pa-padre - sus palabras me partían_

 _No podía creer todo lo que me gritaba, me sentía de 8 años de nuevo. Todo el avance que habíamos hecho en estos 12 años parecía que se había ido por el drenaje, todo el orgullo que creí que sentía por mí no valía nada._

\- _¡TE ENCANTA SER LA DESHONRA DEL CLAN VERDAD!¡ VAS A ABORTAR A ESE BASTARDO!_

\- _¡NO! - grite_

 _Mis ojos estaban húmedos, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño al pequeño ser que se estaba desarrollando en mi vientre._

\- _¡NO ES PREGUNTA!_

 _Grito y me soltó una cachetada, fue tan fuerte que me tiró al suelo. ¿Porque pasaba esto?_

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

\- ¡POR FAVOR TRANQUILÍCENSE! - grito el Sexto

Vi a mi padre lanzarse sobre Sasuke-kun y detenerse en el aire.

\- Que fastidio

Shikamaru había entrado detrás de los guardias de mi padre y con su kagemane no jutsu detuvo a todos.

\- Gracias Shikamaru - suspiro el Sexto - bueno ahora todos hay que tranquilizarse. Hablemos como adultos - pidió el Hokage

En ese momento me sentí mal, mi vista se empezó a nublar. Ya conocía esta sensación, me iba a desmayar. Tome la camisa de Sasuke y la jale para llamar su atención, después de eso todo se volvió negro y espere el impacto con el suelo, pero no llegó.

Podía escuchar la voz de mi padre, sonaba molesto y no era para menos lo había decepcionado de nuevo. También escuchaba la voz de Sasuke fría como siempre pero más tranquilo, el Sexto y una voz que creo era la de Shikamaru. Sentí unas cálidas manos tomar la mía.

\- Onesan, despierta por favor - escuche a lo lejos la voz de Hanabi, todo volvió a ser negro.

" _Hana-chan"_

Todos estaba en silencio ¿Todavía estaba en el despacho de Hokage? Creo que todo fue un mal sueño, eso estaría bien. Abrí los ojos lentamente, la me lastimaban un poco.

\- ¡ONESAN! - escuche gritar a Hanabi

Voltee en dirección de la voz. Hanabi estaba hincada a mi lado, mi padre estaba parado detrás de ella.

\- Hinata que bueno que despertaste, nos tenías preocupados - era el Sexto

Mire hacia enfrente Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared, el Sexto y Shikamaru estaban parados a los pies del sillón.

\- ¿Que...Que paso? - pregunte e intente levantarme

\- Te desmayaste, posiblemente por todo el estrés - contesto Shikamaru.

Él lo sabía, sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

\- Hinata, lo siento - se disculpó mi padre

¿Que? ¿Mi padre disculpándose en público? No lo podía creer, me sentía en shock de nuevo.

\- Yo…yo no pienso eso realmente

\- Todo está bien padre - lo tomé de la mano y sonreí

El ambiente parecía más tranquilo, eso era bueno, era muy bueno saber que no se habían matado.

\- Bueno Hinata me alegro de que despertaras - sonrió el Sexto detrás de la máscara - te voy a decir que estuvimos hablando mientras dormías

\- ¿Que? - mire a todos con desconcierto

\- Si el consejo de ancianos del clan se entera no podemos saber cómo reaccionaran, si quieres conservar a tu hijo tendrá que ser en secreto hasta que nazca - comento mi padre

\- Sabes cómo son esos viejos onesan, podrían intentar atentar contra la vida del feto - era algo que ya sabía

\- Por eso tendrás que tener a tu bebé fuera de Konoha, voy a hablar con Temari para que te acepten en Suna así estarán protegidos - dijo Shikamaru

\- Sasuke tiene que ir a la misión que se le acaba de asignar, eso no puede cambiar. Pero cuando regresé ustedes se irán, pero mientras tienes que guardarlo en secreto - me advirtió el Sexto, a lo que yo asentí

" _No es como que quiera que todos se enteren, aún no"_

\- Eso si Hinata, no puedes tener ese hijo fuera del matrimonio ¿Lo entiendes? - mi padre estaba muy serio, parecía molesto ante eso

\- ¿Como?

\- Te vas a casar con el Uchiha - Hanabi parecía emocionada

\- ¡¿Qu-que?! - di un gritillo de sorpresa

No puede ser, Sasuke dijo que lo tuviéramos, que él dejaría todo arreglado, pero jamás creí realmente que eso implicaría que el deseara casarse y menos conmigo. Voltee a ver a Sasuke seguía recargado en la pared, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Pe-pero - no sabía qué decir, pero sentía que no lo hacía por gusto - e-eso no e-es nece…

\- Claro que si - me corto la frase mi padre - el consejo de ancianos terminará por aceptar a tu hijo, pero jamás aceptará que lo tengas fuera del matrimonio

Obvio. Lo habían obligado.


	6. Chapter 6

No se como disculparme con todos, muchas gracias a por todos los mensajes que me enviaron pidiendo continuación. La verdad es que este capítulo ya lo tenía a medias pero por cuestiones personales no había podido terminarlo pero por fin aquí esta y espero de corazón que sea de su agrado y como siempre les digo cualquier comentario sobre la historia o la redacción es bienvenida y siempre se agradece .

\- Hablar -

"Pensamientos"

/Recuerdos/

Los personajes no me pertenecen son autoría de Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"El deber es lo esperamos que hagan los demás, no lo que hacemos nosotros mismos."_

 _\- Oscar Wilde_

 _(1854 - 1900)_

 _._

.

.

 **Capítulo 6**

Jamás me ha gustado tener que rendirle cuentas a los demás sobre mi vida y de un momento a otro tenía que responder ante una chica tonta que quería proteger y su estúpida familia con reglas retrogradas solo para quedarme en la aún más estúpida aldea a la que llamaba hogar. Si por mi fuera simplemente me llevaría a Hinata lejos, aunque nos tacharan de traidores, pero no sería vida para ella, ni para el niño que crece en su vientre y ahora ellos tienen que ser mi prioridad.

\- Sa- Sasuke-kun, en serio puedo caminar - susurro con temor.

Desde que salimos de la torre Hokage la traía en brazos y no tenía intenciones de soltarla, sentirla cerca era lo único que evitaba que le rompiera la cara a ese estúpido al que ella llamaba padre.

\- ¡Cállate! - solté con agresividad, tal vez más de la que quería.

Estaba molesto, no lo podía evitar. Pasó su brazo por mi hombro para agarrarse y se acurruco en mi pecho, sé veía cansada, había sido un día muy largo para ella.

Decidí acelerar el paso y comencé a saltar entre los techos para llegar más rápido dejando a su familia y los escoltas muy atrás junto con los gritos de reclamos, si se trataba de velocidad no tenían como ganarme. Al llegar a su casa entre como si fuera mía, escuché las quejas de los empleados incapaces de saber si dejarme pasar con Hinata o no, seguí rumbo a su alcoba, nadie tenía que darme indicaciones ya conocía el camino perfectamente.

\- Sasuke-kun…

Deja la ventana abierta

Antes de que dijera algo salí del lugar, era lo más razonable si quería evitar confrontaciones.

\- Si fuera por mí… - sacudí un poco mi cabeza.

Tenía que sacar todo de mi cabeza, necesitaba caminar con el recuerdo de esa bofetada y las palabras de desprecio que había dicho Hiashi hacían hervir mi sangre de furia, quería destrozarle la cara, pero ella no me perdonaría algo así.

Sin darme cuenta llegué al abandonado distrito Uchiha, a pesar de que la aldea cambiaba a una velocidad acelerada este lugar seguía igual, a pesar de haber regresado a Konoha jamás sentí la ganas de regresar hasta ahora. Pensar que una noche de calentura terminaría cambiando mi vida. Seguí callejeando un poco más hasta que ya se hizo tarde y regresé a la mansión Hyuga, entre sigiloso como el ninja que era, la puerta del balcón de su cuarto estaba abierta, fue sencillo.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? - pregunto al verme entrar y se incorporó en la cama.

\- ¿Sigues despierta? - pregunte al ver la que el reloj marcaba la una veintiséis de la mañana.

\- Te...te e-estaba esperando

La luz de la luna que se colaba por la venta y hacía ver su piel más blanca, su rostro se veía cansado, no sé si era el embarazo que estaba acabando con ella o solo el día tan difícil.

\- Será mejor que...- no pude terminar porque ella me interrumpió.

\- No nos casaremos

\- ¿Que? ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?

Todo el enojo que se había ido estaba regresando y con más fuerza, algo tenía que haber dicho ese maldito y ahora si no me iba a contener en romperle la cara. Claro ese anticuado anciano no quiere que el traidor del pueblo esté relacionado con su estúpida honorable familia.

\- Él no tiene nada que ver, yo no quiero hacer eso Sasuke

El recuerdo de un atolondrado rubio asaltó mi mente, eso explicaría todo, ella todavía seguía enamorada de él y por es no quería comprometerse conmigo.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a ir de zorra a meterte con Naruto? ¿Crees que metiéndote con Naruto vas a lograr engañarlo para que se haga cargo de ese niño? ¿O vas a ir de victima a ver si adopta a un bastardo?

Volteó a verme con confusión y tristeza, como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. La furia que sentía estaba tomando control de mí y ya no la podía contener.

\- De...de que... - no la deja terminar de hablar, no quería escucharla ya.

\- ¡Eres más estúpida de lo que pensé si crees que voy a dejar que otro crie a mi hijo Hyuga! - alce mi voz dejando salir mi enojo.

\- Sa-Sasuke… - se le quebraba la voz.

Me di la vuelta para salir por donde entre, mi furia era tanta que se había activado mi sharingan y si no quería herir a la madre de mi hijo tenía que salir de ahí. En eso sentí que me detenían, era ella abrazándome por la espalda.

\- ¡Basta! - dio un pequeño grito mientras lloraba.

Gire el rostro para verla, no quería lastimarla, pero estaba demasiado enojado mi sharingan seguía activado, pero ella tenía su rostro oculto en mi espalda mientras lloraba. Con un movimiento me zafé y la alejé de mí, pero fue con demasiada fuerza ya que terminó tirada en el suelo.

\- ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! - grito y alzó el rostro para verme.

Parecía algo sorprendida, tal vez por el sharingan. De su rostro caían muchísimas lágrimas, parecía que no podía controlarse. Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme de ahí.

\- Por favor, Sasuke-kun, no te vayas - rogó entre su llanto.

Respire para tranquilizarme, por muy enojado que estuviera no quería dejarla ahí tirada en el suelo y llorando. Quite mi sharingan y regrese para levantarla del suelo, la cargue en brazo y ella me abrazo y se escondió con mucha fuerza en mi cuello mientras seguía sollozando. Tal vez había sido muy rudo con ella, intente dejarla en la cama, pero ella no me dejaba, así que opte por sentarme yo en la cama mientras la seguía sosteniendo en brazos.

\- Hinata, ya suéltame - ordene.

\- ¡No! - grito y se hundió más en mi cuello.

\- Hinata - mi enojo era mucho aún, pero tenía que contenerme para no lastimarla.

\- ¡No! Si te suelto te vas a ir

Hinata siempre había sido una chica extraña pero jamás la había visto actuar así, siempre era muy propia y tímida pero ahora actuaba como una chiquilla cualquiera.

\- Yo...yo no… ¡Yo no quiero otro crie a mi bebé! - grito un poco.

Me había sorprendido, sacó su rostro y volteo verme, se veía más tranquila, ya no me abrazaba, pero sus manos seguían en mis hombros.

\- Yo sé que no te gusta que te digan cómo hacer las cosas - su voz era apenas audible - por eso… - bajó su rostro ocultándose de nuevo - no quiero que las reglas de mi familia te obliguen a algo tu no pediste y que no quieres hacer

¿Quién le había dicho a esta niña estúpida que alguien obligaba a un Uchiha a hacer algo? A veces me sorprendía lo tonta que podía llegar a ser, su razón para negarse a estar conmigo me tranquilizo. Mis emociones eran un desastre por esta niña, todo era nuevo para mí, parecía adolescente inseguro de mí, aunque no lo quería admitir en parte estaba inseguro, yo sabía lo que ella sentía por Naruto, toda la aldea lo sabía y realmente no quería perderla, aunque eso jamás se lo diría.

\- Tonta

Me tumbe en la cama con ella y me coloque sobre ella. Tome su rostro para que me mirara, su mirada era triste y aún había rastros de lágrimas.

\- Hyuga, quien te ha dicho que alguien me puede obligar a hacer algo que no quiera

Me perdí en su mirada, aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas su mirada era hermosa y me hacía sentir paz. Acaricie su rostro tocando esos suaves labios que me llaman a gritos y sin más acerco mis labios a los suyo con lentitud, comencé a besarla, ella tomó mi rostro para profundizar más el beso.

\- Sasuke - kun yo...

No la deje terminar de hablar, quería seguirla besando, quería más. Está el beso se vuelve más demandante y con lujuria impregnada, sentía como el cuerpo de Hinata se estremecía, deje su boca para empezar a besar su cuello, llenándome de su aroma a lavanda mientras lo mordisqueaba y lamía dejando pequeñas marcas en ella de su boca salían pequeños suspiros y gemidos.

Mi mano se cuela por debajo del camisón que ella porta y con el contacto a su piel su cuerpo respinga y una corriente pasa por todo mi cuerpo, jamás me cansare del roce de su piel.

\- Sa-Sasuke-kun...es-espera - gimió

\- ¿Seguro a quieres que espere? - cuestiono con voz ronca

Comienzo a masajear uno de sus pechos, pequeños gemidos empiezan a salir de sus labios, los cuales son música para mis oídos, la sangre empieza a palpitar entre mis piernas con fuerza.

\- ¡Sa-sasuke! - gime

La callo con un beso, me encanta escucharla gemir mi nombre eso hace que me excite más. Dejó ese pecho y empiezo a estrujar el otro con más fuerza que el pasado mientras que comienzo a morder sobre la tela el pezón del pecho que había dejado.

Su cuerpo empieza a agitarse más debajo de mí. Paro todo y me alejo un poco de ella.

\- ¡Sigue! - gime

Cuando se da cuenta de su petición su rostro se pone rojo y se cubre el rostro con sus manos, ella estaba tan ansiosa como yo y eso hizo que sonriera. Me despoje rápido de mi ropa, quedándome solo en bóxer.

\- ¿Así que no quieres que pare? - la molesto divertido ante su reacción.

Me encanta verla avergonzada, retiró las manos de su rostro para apreciarlo mejor, ese color rojo siempre se le ha visto hermoso.

\- Yo… Yo...

La beso para callarla, mientras nuestras lenguas danzan en lujuria y bajo una de mis manos hasta llegar a su sexo colándola dentro de sus bragas, comienzo a acariciarla con movimientos circulares haciendo que ella se arquee y gima de placer, introduzco un dedo mientras sigo haciendo círculos en ese botón. Siento como se moja más e introduzco otro dedo, los gemidos se hacen más fuertes y sus paredes internas comienzan a contraerse, introduzco un dedo más y la beso para callar lo más que puedo los gemidos de su orgasmo mientras aumento la velocidad, quito la mano de ahí mientras ella intenta normalizar su respiración, siento los boxes sumamente apretado, verla tener ese orgasmo me había excitado.

Si esperar más de un solo jalón le arranco el camisón al que ella lanza un pequeño grito y con otro más sus bragas y mi bóxer terminan en el suelo. Me detengo un momento a apreciar ese cuerpo de diosa que siempre esconde, su rostro rojo con esa mirada inocente, y cargada de lujuria combinada con su expresión asustada por haber roto su camisón era la combinación perfecta, hacen que me sienta más excitado.

Mi miembro estaba a punto de estallar, muy excitado, muy erguido, necesitaba estar dentro de ella ya, ella abre las piernas dándome la bienvenida para que me coloque en su entrada, podía sentir lo caliente y húmeda que estaba, eso hizo que mi miembro saltara y se pusiera más duro si es que era posible. Sin esperar más me introduje lentamente dentro de ella, estoy muy excitado y si no hago esto despacio no creo poderme controlar.

\- ¡Sasuke! - gimió Hinata y levantó la cadera haciendo que mi miembro entrara más de golpe

\- Hinata - gruñí de excitación - eres tan estrecha

Empiezo a embestirla con fuerza por la excitación que me provocó, la tomo de la cadera para tener más control y embisto con más fuerza aun haciéndola gemir y jadear con fuerza, sus manos sostienen la sábana y se muerde el labio intentando contenerse. Empiezo a sentir el clímax llegar, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, el ritmo acelerado de nuestras caderas, sabía que ambos estábamos al borde del orgasmo.

\- Sa...Sasuke, más...

Pronuncia mi nombre en un gemido y es petición de su parte hace que mi excitación crezca y las ganas de escucharla gemir mi nombre, aceleró el ritmo empezando gruñir de placer al sentir como mi miembro era estrujado con fuerza y sin compasión y sin poder aguantar más me vengo dentro de ella. Salgo de ella lentamente y me recuesto aun lado, ella se acuesta sobre mi pecho y me abraza cubriéndonos con la sabana.

\- Gracias Sasuke-kun - susurra

La miro sonriente mientras se acurruca y yo acaricio su larga y sedosa cabellera, al poco tiempo se queda profundamente dormida. De reojo miro el reloj y ya son más de las tres de la mañana y pronto tendré que irme, pero no perdería la oportunidad de dormir a su lado, cerré mis ojos, descansaría un rato y luego me iría.

Saco mi cuerpo con lentitud para dejar en la cama, no quería despertarla. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana, había dormido poco más de una hora, pero entre más pronto me fuera más pronto regresaría. Me coloco mi ropa y salgo rápido hacia mi departamento, necesitaba tomar un baño, cambiarse de ropa y tomar mis armas, se supone que saldría a las siete, pero intentaría salir más temprano para no toparme con el atolondrado rubio y la insistente pelirosa que eran mis amigos.

Al llegar me apuro a hacer todo y cuando veo la hora son seis y cuarto, ya tendría que estar en la entrada de Konoha por lo que me apuro a salir.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Supuse que estarías ansioso de irte

No esperaba ver a nadie y menos a Shikamaru esperándome en la entrada de Konoha.

\- Hmp

\- Recuerda que solo tienes tres meses para esta misión- dice mientras que me entrega unos documentos

No tenía que recordármelo, esta misión estaba destinada a eso, pero no siempre resultaban así, podía llevarme tres meses o un año, pero esta vez no podía dejar que hubiera complicaciones. Tomo los documentos y me alejo a lo que el Nara solo suspira cansado.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun!

\- ¿Hinata? - escucho a Shikamaru

Volteo para ver que Hinata correr hacia donde estaba, era muy temprano y había sido una larga noche y yo estaba saliendo más temprano de lo planeado, realmente no esperaba que pudiera estar aquí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - la cuestiono cuándo llega

\- Yo... - intenta recuperar el aliento

\- Deberías estar descansando - la reprendo

\- Te deseo un buen viaje - se recupera y me sonríe

Esa sonrisa hace que algo en mi interior se revuelva y una calidad me invade, la sonrisa del Nara hace que reaccione y quite la sonrisa de estúpido que no sé en qué momento puse.

\- Te estaremos esperando - se toca el vientre mientras me sonríe

Veo como Shikamaru se da la vuelta y se aparta un poco, no me gustan las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de besarla en ese momento. Sin poderlo controlar mi cuerpo se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

\- No hagas nada estúpido Hyuga

\- Eso debería decir yo - ríe mientras me abraza con fuerza

Podría quedarme en ese abrazo, pero tengo que irme, me alejo de ella y volteo a ver a Shikamaru.

\- Más te vale que cuides de ella

\- Hmp, aunque sea problemático

Comienzo a alejarme de Konoha, necesito cumplir rápido esta misión.


	7. Chapter 7

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y claro que tomo en cuenta sus comentarios o preferencias de la historia, espero les guste este capítulo y cualquier comentario sobre la historia o la redacción es bienvenido.

\- Hablar -

"Pensamientos"

/Recuerdos/

Los personajes no me pertenecen son autoría de Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I used to think that one day,

we'd tell the story of us

and how we met

and the sparks flew instantly

and people would say: they're the lucky one."

\- Taylor Swift

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 7**

Hubo un momento en mi vida después de la cuarta guerra ninja, después de darme cuenta lo que sentía por ti que creí que estaríamos juntos, la gente en la aldea hacia comentarios como "la pareja perfecta", "ellos terminaran casados", "que bonitos serás sus bebés"; pero fui un idiota y ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de que eso vaya a pasar.

Te veo pasar con Shikamaru y olvidó a dónde iba tan temprano, me pregunto a donde habrás salido tan temprano, parecen hablar de algo serio, tal vez sobre alguna misión o algún encargo de Kakashi-sensei. Te ves tan bella, tan elegante, tan alegre, tan gentil, tan frágil, tan distante. Cuando terminas de hablar con Shikamaru haces una pequeña reverencia e intentas retirarte, pero él no te deja, parece querer acompañarte, pero tú no lo dejas, no parece muy seguro de dejarte ir sola, pero cede ante tu insistencia ¿Todavía te sientes mal?

Comienzas a caminar y te sigo cuidadosamente, eres una excelente ninja y no quiero que notes mi presencia, desde lo ocurrido con Sakura nada es igual, creí que lo estaba logrando, que estaba reparando mi error y me volvería a acercar a ti, pero hace unos meses comenzaste a alejarte y aun no entiendo por qué.

Llegas a casa, veo que entras y me retiro, esta enorme mansión me trae recuerdos, la mayoría buenos, pero otros no tanto.

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

\- _Te dije que quería hablar solo con ella - solté molesto._

 _Yo no me enojaba con Sakura, pero desde la noche anterior me sentía muy molesto, lo que había ocurrido no fue correcto y su presencia aquí me recordaba mis errores, le había dicho que yo hablaría solo con Hinata así que estaba de sobra, lo único que quería era arreglar las cosas._

\- _Eres tan tonto Naruto, lo vas a arruinar más_

\- _Yo quiero explicarle co…_

\- ¿ _Qué le vas a explicar? - me interrumpió - Lo más seguro es que quieres contarle todo, lo del beso y lo que hicimos después._

 _Su comentario hizo que me sonrojara._

\- _Ella merece mi honestidad - alegue._

 _Tal vez era tonto de mi parte, pero si Hinata preguntaba yo no podía ocultarle que me había acostado con Sakura y las mujeres siempre preguntaban o ¿no?_

\- ¡ _Ves! Eres un idiota, solo lo vas a arruinar más. Lo único que sabe y debe saber es que yo te besé y punto final. Por ende, la que tiene que hablar con ella soy yo, tú estás de sobra_

\- _Sakura-chan - me estaba enojando más y eso no ayudaría - en serio quiero hablar con ella solo - razonar con ella parecía no funcionar._

\- ¡ _Ya! - levantó su voz - mejor vamos a hablar con Hinata - dio media vuelta y sonrió restándole importancia a mis palabras_

\- _Sakura-chan, espera ¡Sakura-chan!_

 _Golpee la pared con tanta fuerza que se despostillo. Tal vez Sakura-chan tenía razón, si yo le contaba todo a Hinata jamás la recuperaría, de todos modos, ella no tiene que saber eso, nadie lo sabe, solo nosotros, nadie tiene porque saberlo jamás._

 _Simplemente me resigne y salí del callejón para alcanzar a Sakura que ya estaba en dirección a casa de Hinata, no podría hablar con ella a solas, pero trataría de arreglar las cosas. Al entrar a la mansión Hyuga nos recibió una joven de la rama secundaria que ayudaba en la casa y a la cual había visto varias veces cuando venía con Hinata._

\- _Naruto-san, buenas tardes - dijo haciendo una reverencia_

\- _Jejeje - rasqué mi mejilla y reí nervioso_

 _A pesar del tiempo que llevaba viniendo aun no me acostumbraba a la formalidad con la que me trataban en la casa de Hinata, me resultaba un tanto incómodo._

\- ¿ _Esta Hinata?_

\- _Hinata-sama esta con un invitado, pero pasen, yo le aviso que la buscan - sonrió amablemente la chica_

 _La seguimos por la gran entrada de la casa y los extensos pasillos, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí pero ahora me resultaban más y más largos, me sentía muy nervioso de verla, tanto que olvide la presencia de Sakura._

\- _Wow, jamás había entrado a la casa de Hinata - mire de reojo a Sakura, parecía niña pequeña mirando con asombro todo a su alrededor - ¡Es enorme!_

 _La joven dio la vuelta en una esquina que dirigía hacia el jardín de entrenamiento y la escuche decir su nombre._

\- _Hinata-sama tiene más invitados_

\- ¿ _Quien? - preguntó extrañada, escuchar su voz me tranquilizó bastante_

\- ¡ _Hinata! - grite animado al dar vuelta_

\- _Na-Naruto-kun… - parecía sorprendida de verme_

\- ¿ _Sasuke? - ¿Que hacía Sasuke aquí?_

\- ¿ _Sasuke-kun qué haces aquí? - cuestionó Sakura que venía detrás mío_

\- _No se te olvide Hyuga - comento_

 _Ignorándome como siempre, no sería él si no actuara tan indiferente todo el tiempo. Pero que Sasuke estuviera aquí era bueno para mí, podría llevarse a Sakura y así yo hablaría a solas con Hinata._

\- ¡ _Espera! ¡Sasuke! - grite al verlo pasarnos de largo_

\- _Es tarde, conozco la salida - soltó y sin más se alejó._

\- _Hinata ¿Que hacía Sasuke-kun aquí? - pregunto Sakura, sonaba molesta._

 _\- Vi-vino a...dejar un encargo - mostró la bolsa de papel, se veía algo nerviosa_

 _Sasuke era lo de menos, no había servido para nada. Lo importante ahora era como hablaría con Hinata, era malísimo hablando y la presencia de Sakura no me ayudaba mucho en estos momentos._

\- ¿ _Qu-Que hacen a-aquí?_

 _Estaba nerviosa, la conocía bastante bien para saber qué cuando tartamudea es porque está nerviosa, que cuando juega con sus dedos y mira al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante es porque está nerviosa._

\- _Pues verás…_

\- _Queríamos hablar contigo de lo que ocurrió anoche - soltó Sakura-chan de golpe._

 _Hinata nos miró sorprendida y de inmediato desvió la mirada, se veía muy triste. Yo no sé hablar, pero la actitud despreocupada de Sakura no ayudaba solo tensaba el ambiente y hacía que recordaba porque estaba enojado._

\- _N-No ha-hay nada qu-que hablar_

\- _Claro que si Hinata, no te pongas así - Sakura se acercó para tomarla del brazo - fue algo insignificante amiga, lo juro._

\- _Sakura-chan - intente detenerla, Hinata se veía sumamente incómoda_

\- _Solo fue el calor del momento, tú bien sabes que a mí no me gusta ni un poco Naruto, yo amo a Sasuke-kun y lo que viste anoche solo fue exceso de alcohol._

\- _Sakura-chan - volví a insistir_

 _Sakura no paraba de hablar y yo veía a Hinata a punto de llorar, lo que no quería era lastimarla más, pero Sakura no parecía interesarle._

\- ¿ _O no Naruto?_ _Él en si no hizo nada, yo lo besé, pero te digo anoche ya estaba muy borracha. Ino fue en parte culpable también, nos hizo beber como desquiciadas, me sorprende que pudieras regresar a casa sola_

\- _Sakura-chan - me estaba enojado_

\- _Oye ¿y no te regañaron? Maldita Ino puerca te juro que me las va a pagar, todo este desastre es su culpa_

 _Me estaba ignorando y actuaba como si nada pasara, sin darse cuenta de que Hinata está al borde del llanto y mi paciencia se estaba acabando._

\- _Bueno, pero como te decía…_

\- _¡CÁLLATE, SAKURA! - grité enojado, ambas voltearon a verme asombradas_

\- ¿ _Qué te pasa Naruto? - sonaba molesta_

\- _Quiero que te calles y esperes aquí, voy a hablar con Hinata - molesto tome a Hinata de la mano para llevarla al campo de entrenamiento lejos de Sakura_

 _Necesitaba hablar con ella, no quería verla llorar y Sakura solo estaba diciendo pura estupidez. Ya lejos me arrepentí un poco, aun no sabía que decir._

\- _Perdóname_

\- ¿ _Eh?_

\- _Perdóname - la abracé y oculté mi rostro en su hombro._

\- _Na-Na-Naruto-kun - ella no correspondía mi abrazo, pero estaba bien, yo me había equivocado._

\- _Perdóname Hinata - la solté para mirarla a los ojos - enserio perdóname lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño. Lo de anoche, Sakura tiene razón, estábamos muy borrachos, pero eso no justifica que permitiera y correspondiera al beso de Sakura - la vi bajar el rostro, estaba aguantando las lágrimas lo más seguro_

\- _Na-Naruto-kun…_

\- _Espera, déjame terminar - la tome del mentón para que me mirara - Yo quería pedirte esa noche que fueras mi novia oficialmente, pero todo se arruinó, solo quiero verte sonreír y sé que estás muy desilusionada y molesta en estos momentos, pero por favor permíteme arreglarlo._

 _Cuando termine de hablar bajo en rostro de nuevo y se quedó callada por un largo momento ¿Que debía hacer? No quería presionarla, pero…_

\- _Na-Naruto-kun...Tú y Sakura-chan…_

 _Oh no, sabía que me iba a preguntar eso, lo sabía. Maldita sea si lo negaba y luego se enteraba sería peor debía ser honesto y decirle._

\- U-ustedes _si-siempre han sentido a-algo…_

\- _No es así - negué rápidamente - bueno yo antes pero ahora yo…_

\- _Lo...lo entiendo, a parte...n-no éramos na-nada o-oficial - me interrumpió y me sonrió de manera forzada_

 _¿Lo entiende? Una tranquilidad me invadió el cuerpo, no podía creerlo, tal vez esto tenía solución y Sakura tenía razón no debía decirle que nos acostamos, solo seguir._

\- _Pero…_

 _Ese pero se llevó la tranquilidad que había sentido, no sonaba muy bien._

\- _Qui-quiero tiempo, ne-necesito pe-pensar_

\- ¿ _Que? ¿Cuánto?_

\- _No sé, so-solo quiero un po-poco de es-espacio_

\- ¿ _Eso quiere decir que no vamos a estar juntos? ¿Ya no quieres ser mi novia?_

\- _N-no, po-por ahora n-no_

 _Toda la felicidad momentánea que sentí se había ido, no entendía bien lo que quería, pero tampoco se veía todo perdido solo tenía que esforzarme para demostrarle lo que sentía._

\- _Vol-volvámos a se-ser so-sólo a-amigos_

 _Pero estaba claro que no podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente y si se enteraba de todo, tal vez jamás la recuperaría._

 _/ / / / / / / / / / / / /_

\- ¡Demonios!

Veo la hora y vaya que es tarde, olvide a lo había salido tan temprano.

\- Sakura-chan va a matarme.

Corro a la entrada principal de Konoha, voy de techo en techo lo más rápido que puedo, pero cuando llego ya es tarde.

\- Lo siento Sakura-chan, me distraje en el camino

Me inclino con las manos enfrente esperando la furia de la peli rosa que alguna vez ame. Pero no llega, me levanto para verla absorta en el camino que seguramente tomó Sasuke.

\- ¿Sakura-chan?

\- Naruto…

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Desde cuándo Hinata y Sasuke-kun son tan cercanos?

\- ¿Que? - no entendía de qué hablaba


End file.
